The Fights
by God's servent
Summary: A buch of fights between Rall,Lakeyta,Samantha,and Kinkong.Can their owner, Summer, Stop them? This is me and my neopets.I'm not using my real name. What will happen when these pets and their petpets fight? Who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fight(s).**

**"Your petpet started it!" Samantha screamed. "Buggy didn't do anything!" **

**"No Buggy took Juice's toy! Buggy started it!" Kinkong defended.**

**Samantha was a blue Xweetok and Kinkong was a blue Bori. Buggy was a red weeble petpet. Juice, short for Orange Juice was a orange Liobits. Rall was their brother. He was a green ixi. He had fallen asleep watching tv. He was curled up on the rug infront of the tv with his petpet LongNose the Snarhook. Samantha, Kinkong, and Rall were adopted pets. Lakeyta was the red usul on the couch fillping through channles after her brother fell asleep. **

**"Buggy was only takeing back his toy that Juice took!" Samantha yelled. **

**Rall wook up and looked at the two. He tryed to get back to sleep.**

**"No! It was Juice's toy!" Kinkong said.**

**"No! Juice has the red chia plushie, Buggy has the blue! And the blue is the one Buggy took!" **

**"Than why is Juice crying!" Kinkong said.**

**"Because, he always wanted Buggy's toy! Buggy took it back 'cus Juice never asked to play with it!" Samantha yelled.**

**Just then their owner Summer walked in with bag of food. She saw the 2 fighting. She walked passed them, Lakeyta, and Rall. She put the stuff in the kitchen. She came out with 2 glasses of water. Rall was about to yell at the two when he saw his brown haired owner splash the 2 with the water! **

**"Thats enough!" Summer said. "I'd think Samantha and Rall would fight like this but not you two!"**

**"Kinkong's petpet lied and got Kinkong to yell at Buggy. Than Buggy started to cry and I came in. Than Kinkong said..." **

**"Lier! Juice didn't lie!" Kinkong yelled.**

**"Stop! Your both acting like baby pets!" Summer said. "Samantha, let's hear your side." **

**"Well, like I said, Juice lied and said Buggy took his toy. Then he started to cry like he did before Kinkong came in. Then Kinkong yelled at Buggy. Then I came in and saw Buggy. Than I asked what happened. Then Kinkong told me. Then I saw the toy and saw that it was Buggy's toy. Then I remebered that I put it away. Than I asked if Juice asked Kinkong to get. Then he said no and I told him that I put the toy away so Juice took it with out permisson. That we fought over it. Then you came." Samantha told her story. **

**"Kinkong, your trun." Summer said. **

**"I'll tell the truth." He said. **

**Samantha stuk her tougne out at him.**

**"I came into the room when I hread Juice crying. Than Juice said that Buggy took his toy. Than I told Buggy that it wasn't nice and he needed to give it back. Than he started to cry. Then Samantha came in and started to blame me. Then you came." He said. **

**"I see." Summer turned around to Lakeyta. "Lakeyta, What happened?" **

**"Juice and Buggy were playing," She said still channle flliping. "Than Buggy asked for the toy. Juice said no. Then Buggy said that the house rule was 'if you can't sare you can't play'. Which is true. So he took the toy and put it up. The blue chia plushie was still out. They were fighting over the yellow one. That belolnged to both of them. Kin came in when Juice started to cry. Then Juice said that Buggy took the toy. Before Buggy could say anything Kinkong scolded him. Then he cryed. Then Samantha came in and heard the story. She knew that she put it up. She forgot that it was playtime. So I got the toy out. Then she tought they were fighting over the blue toy. Then She and Kin started to fight. You know the rest." **

**Lakeyta was always the one who told the right story becuse she always saw the whole thing. But she normaly told the stories of Sammy and Rall's fights since Sammy and Kin never fought. Summer turned and looked at them.**

**"Is that what happened?" She asked.**

**"Sorta. Mabye." The two said.**

**"Thank you for getting them quite!" Rall said.**

**He went back to sleep. **

**Next week...**

**"Summer, Why do we have to do all the dishes?" Sammy asked.**

**"Becuse it's your punishment. I got phone calls from all the neighboor's saying that they could hear your fighting." Summer said. **

**"AAAWWW Man!" Kinkong said.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**More on the brother and sister fights later. Hope you like it. R&R plase. Thank You.**


	2. Rainy fights

**The Rain.**

**It poured rain. Summer walked aroud the neohome. Rall looked out the window wishing he could play. The storm messed up the tv. It was all static. Lakeyta and Sammy sighed. Kinkong tryed to play with Juice,Buggy, and Longnose. But they were to scared of the rhunder to play.**

**"It's just noise. There's nothing to be scared of." The blue Broi told them. **

**Summer walked to the back door. She looked at the back yard threw the glass in the door. She saw that their pool was over flooding. Their back porch was covered in water. And it had a cover over it! Rall walked into the room to play with the petpets. Summer thought of how the rain had been here since yesterday and didn't leave while Lakeyta and Sammy tryed to find a working channle. They found the news channle. **

**"Summer! We can see how bad the storm is!" Sammy called. **

**Summer walked over to the couch not even noticing rall and Kinkong fight over who got to play with LongNose. She sat down and watched the tv. A blue Bruce in a suite was on the tv.**

**"There is a 55 chance of the storm lasting untill tomorrow in Neopia Central." The bruce said. "It is not suggested that you go outside. The Yooyuball game in Neopia Central has been canceled. Please keep all petpets inside. If they are outside petpets put them in a cage. Just keep them inside. We do have a flash flood wash going on for Neopia Central. This strom gose from Neopia Central to Meridrell. You should keep away from trees. If there is a tree in your front or back yard go to friends house. Trees act as lighting rods. Other than that, stay insi... In Meridel...strom... stay...will last...do go...side..." **

**The storm cut of the tv signal. Summer got up and grabbed her rain coat. **

**"We have two trees in the front yard and one in the back. Let's go. Put the Petpets in their carriers." Summer said.**

**She put on the coat and her rain boots. The boys tryed to put the petpets in their carriers, but the petpets got a sudden rush of energy. Buggy tryed to go to the petpet door to get outside. Sammy ran to him. She picked him up. **

**"No, Bug-Bug. We need to stay inside." She said to him.**

**She put him in the carrier. Lakeyta walked up to Summer who was putting on her rain hat. The red Usul put on her rain gear.**

**"Were are we going?" She asked grabbing her rain boots. **

**"Some were safe." Summer said bennding down to button up Lakeyta's rain coat which she did not do.**

**Samantha(Sammy) put on her rain gear when there was a big bang on the door. Summer ran to the door. Her boots made a squeaky noise. **

**"Hello?" She said as she opened it. **

**"Summer! Please help me!" A red female Lupe cryed.**

**"Mrs.Henderson. Whats wrong?" Sammy asked as she walkled up to the two.**

**"My son, Robert, and his cousin went missing!" She cryed holding on to her rain hat so the wind would not blow it away. "They were playong n the back yard. I was yelling at tem to come inside when the baby cryed. I went to go pick him up and when I came back the boys were gone!" **

**"Ok. Rall. Kinkong. Find a petpetsitter. Then come help us." Lakeyta said.**

**The 4 girls walked out in their rain gear. The boys cought up fast. They looked all over for Robert and his cousin. They looked at the toy shop. They were no were. They looked at the kadoatery kennle. No luck. The looked high and low for those two. Nothing. **

**"I told you we should of looked at the uski shop, but no. You had to have it your way." Kinkong said to Rall.**

**"Your the one who came up with the dum idea of looking for them in the kadoatery kennle!" Rall said.**

**"Well Lakeyta came up with the idea of looking for them at the libary. Why would they be at the libary? Nobody likes to read!" Kin said.**

**"Plenty of pepole like to read. Like me,Summer, and Sammy. So I don't what to hear it!" She yelled.**

**"I'll never find them! WWWAAAAA! WWWWAAAA!" Mrs.Henderson cryed.**

**Between the three that were fighting and the crying mother Sammy and Summer couldn't think. Something inside the normaly peacfull Summer snaped. She couldn't take it anymore.**

**"Enough! Your all standing here looking like a bunch of babies in the rain! Get a hold of your selves!" She screamed. **

**Everybody stoped. They stared at her. She calmed herself down as Mrs.Henderson sniffeled.**

**"Now, we tryed as a team, but we need to split up. Rall and Kinkong you go to the west." Summer pointed to the west."Lakeyta, you go with Mrs.Henderson to the east. Me and Samantha will look north. We'll all meet up in the south. Then we'll look there and in the center of town. Two young neopets can't of gone far." **

**Kinkong took the phrase 'split up' literaly. He grabbed his right arm and began to pull. Samantha just shook her head.**

**" 'Split up' means go seprate ways." She said. **

**They split up. Rall and Kinkong looked around.**

**"This way. They could be this way." Kinkong said.**

**"Thats were Sammy ans Summer are. We need to meet them south." Rall said fixing his rain hat so it would not fall off. **

**The rain fell harder than ever.**

**"No. Their in the north. This is north west. And we need to search all of the north." He said.**

**"This way." Was all Rall had to say.**

**"This way!" KinKong said back.**

**"THIS WAY!" Rall argued. **

**They began to fight. They took all the time that it took the others to get to the south side to end the fight. On the east side Lakeyta and Mrs.Henderson were haveing bad luck. A neopet drove past them in a car. It was hrad but he did it in those flooded streets. The two were splashed with water. Lakeyta looked at the car to see the Shadow Usul driving. **

**"Her! Why-o-why did I have to bump into her that one day?" Lakeyts said. **

**Ever since Lakeyta literlay ran into the Shadow Usul one day, Shadow Usul has been tragetting her. Back on the west side...**

**"THIS WAY!" Rall yelled. **

**"THIS WAAAAYYYYY!" Kinkong yelled back.**

**On the north side...**

**"Over there! It' a young Lupe!" Sammy ran to the yellow lupe. "Hey little guy. You ok?"**

**He was lying on the ground. **

**"Robert. We went... to see the yooyuball game... Then some robbers... took our money... Robert ran... To the south...side." He fainted. **

**Summer picked him up.**

**"We've got 20 minutes to be at the south side. Let's go!" Summer ran with Sammy right behind her.**

**back on the west side...**

**"If we keep fighting then we'll never find them. Let's just go to the south side!" Kinkong said.**

**"Fine!" The two walked too the south side.**

**The rest were at the south side.**

**"Will! He's safe!" Mrs.Henderson ran to him.**

**"He said that Robert came here. They were attacked by robbers." Summer said.**

**She gave the Will to his aunt. She put him on her back.**

**"My poor Will. Watie. Did you say 'robbers'? Oh No! My poor baby, Robert! We have to find him." Mrs.Henderson cryed.**

**They splt up again looking for Robert. They searched The entire South side. **

**"Summer." Sammy said. "Will said Robert went south. If he went south from the north he could also be in the center of the city."**

**"I'll go find him." Summer ran off.**

**She ran as fast as she could. She panted as she ran. The rain cooled her off but the running made her hot. She ran and ran. She ran so fast she didn't see the blue Scorchio untill she ran into him. **

**"OOOFFFF!" She fell backwrads."I'm so sorry. I was looking for someone. I didn't see you." **

**"It's ok." A friendly, very familar voice said. "Let me help you up." **

**He offered his hand to her. She took it. She looked up to see Mr.Nobel's face through a rain hat and a trench coat.**

**"Thank you Mr.Nobel." She stood up. "What are you doing out in this weather?" **

**"I was cheecking up one the book store. And you?" He asked.**

**"Mrs.Henderson lost her son and nephue. We found Will. I'm looking for Robert. The two were attacked by robbers." She said.**

**"Well, we'd better find them." He truned around and began to walk in the derection Summer was going in. **

**" 'We'?" Summer asked.**

**"You don't think I'd let you walk aroud in this weather all alone now, do you? Come on. We have no time to lose. Who knows what trobel Roberts getting into." **

**They walked to the center of the city. Summer and Mr.Nobel looked for the young lupe. Mr.Nobel even tryed to fly up to get a birds-eye view. But he didn't get far. He couldn't fly in the heavy rain. Summer went door to door asking if anyone had seen him. But they got nowere. Summer sat on a tree stump with Mr.Nobel.**

**"If I could fly higher I would of seen him by now." Mr.Nobel said. **

**"It's all right. Not even my friends and Their neopets saw him." Summer said.**

**"Selfish!" A voice said.**

**"Creep." Another voice said back.**

**Summer and Mr.Nobel turned to see Rall and Kinkong bitting and kicking each other all the way over there. They were also insutling each other.**

**"Rall. Kinkong. Boys! BOYS!" Summer called.**

**They didn't here her.**

**"BOYS!" Mr.Nobel yelled at the top of his lungs.**

**The turned to see their owner and Mr.Nobel sitting on the tree stump.**

**"Hi Summer. Hi Mr.Nobel." They said at the same time. **

**"Boys, What happened?" Summer asked.**

**"Rall was being selfish. He thought of imself ober those in need." Kinkong said. "He went to get an icecreem cone." **

**"It was for the boys when we found them." Rall said.**

**"Was not. It was for you." Kinkong began to fight agian.**

**"I don't care! Rall, don't be selfish! Now stop it!" Summer said. **

**"AAAAOOOOOO!" A howl came from nowere.**

**"Will that howling stop! We've been hearing it for awhile." Rall said.**

**"I know that howl. Robert! He howls like that everynight in a howling contest with Will." Summer got up.**

**She ran to the howling.**

**"Please be him.Please be him." She said as she ran. **

**The others followed. They ran as fast as they could. They ran and ran. They saw him. He was lying there howling. **

**"Robert!" Kinkong called. **

**"I'm gonna get there first." Rall ran faster. **

**"No, I am!" Kinkong ran after him. **

**They fought and fought all the way there. They got there and fought over who got to help him. Summer and Mr.Nobel ran up to Robert. The blue lupe had a red scarf with yellow pokadots. **

**"Robert! Are you allright?" Summer asked.**

**"My Leg... OW!... It hurts." He said.**

**"I'll help!" Rall said. **

**"No, I will." Kinkong pushed him out of the way.**

**Rall pushed back. Kinkong would of landed on Robert if Summer and Mr.Nobel hadn't pushed him. Kinkong pushed Rall and Rall pushed Kinkong. Summer rolled her eyes and picked up the hurt lupe. In all of this, they didn't see the rain stop. The sun was out and the whole place was bright. Neopets were coming out of their homes with their owners. Summer and Mr.Nobel left the two fighting brothers to bring Robert back to his mom. She was at the hospital with Will. **

**"Robert! Your safe! Are you hurt!" She asked.**

**"My leg." He said. **

**"Let's get you checked in. Thank you Summer. You and your neopets were great. And thank you Mr.Nobel for helping." She took her son.**

**"Speaking of your neopets,Summer,..." Lakeyta walked up to her with Samantha."Were are Rall and Kinkong?"**

**"Their fighting in the Center of the city." Summer said.**

**"Well, It's always like them to fight." Samantha said.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, its chapter two. R&R please. Thank you. **


	3. Battle Dome!

**Fights!**

**"Lakeyta, MOVE! Your not glass." Samantha said. **

**Lakeyta sat in front of tv watching Hannah the Usul and the Pirate Caves. She didn't even hear her sister.**

**"Look out Hannah!" Lakeyta said as if the charecter could hear her warning about the Blumaroo pirate behind her.**

**"LAKEYTA!" Sammy yelled.**

**"What?" Lakeyta turned to see her annoyed sister.**

**"MOVE!" She said.**

**Lakeyta walked to her rainbow bean bag chair. She sat in it and began to sink into it. **

**"What did I do?" She asked.**

**"I couldn't see the tv through your big head!" Sammy said. **

**"Well I'm sorry. But last I cheeked, you said you didn't undestand why I love to see a Usul go have adventures when I could go to the Pirate Caves and do the same thing." Lakeyta said.**

**"Well, I have the remote. I needed you to move so I could change the channle." She said. **

**"To what?"**

**"To the education channle." She said fliping the channle to something about why neopets are neopets.**

**"I love education to. But school starts in a week or two. So why keep learning in my last few weeks of summer vacation when I've been reading all summer!" She said.**

**"Did someone call me?" Summer walked into the room.**

**"No. Lakeyta just thinksshe needs tv instead of learning." Sammy said.**

**"I do not! I've been learning most of the summer. Reading is what I love. So I figuered I have some fun before school. She is lying!" Lakeyta said.**

**"Were are Rall and Kinkong?" Summer asked.**

**"They went to see a red Blumaroo and green Lupe mud-wrestle, or something." Sammy said.**

**"You are such a lier!" Lakeyta said. "They went to see a red Grarrl fight a green Lupe."**

**"I did not lie! Your such a baby!" Sammy yelled.**

**"Well how about we settle this in the Battle Dome!" Lakeyta got out os her bean-bag chair.**

**"Fine!" Samantha turned of the tv and got of the couch.**

**"You guys! Knock it off!" Summer said.**

**"I'll knock something off alright!" Sammy said walking to the door.**

**"We'll just see about that!" Lakeyta ran after her.**

**"You guys! Come back here!" Summer chased them to the Battle Dome.**

**SomeWere in Neopia...**

**"My monyes on the red Chia." Rall said.**

**"My moneys on the green Yurble." Kinkong repiled.**

**The two looked at each other. **

**"I thought you weren' going to bet." Rall said.**

**"I couldn't help. I bet 300 NP." Kin said.**

**"WHAT! I thought you were saveing that to get your blue chia plushie fix!" Rall said.**

**"If the Yurble wins, I can fix 100 blue chia plushies! A lot of pepole bet on him." Kinkong looked back at the mud-wresteling.**

**"ok..." Rall went back to the mudfight.**

**"Lakeyta. Samantha. This is so pointless. You can talk it out. You don't need to fight." Summer said.**

**Samantha and Lakeyta were getting ready to fight. They could hear the pepole cheering. Sammy ran out there followed by Lakeyta. **

**"YOU GUYS!" Summer called. "COME BACK HERE!" **

**But they didn't listen. Summer ran to the door were they got to the arena. She stood there and watched her neopets walk over to opposite sides of the arena. **

**"In the left side of the arena, Lakeyta the Usul!" an annoucer called. "In the right side,her sister and friend, Samantha the Xweetok! FIGHT!" **

**They charged each other. Lakeyta did a fierce attack while Samantha jumped and attacked. The battle went on for an hour. Soon both neopets were unable to fight. They both fell to the ground. Summer ran out there. **

**"LAKEYTA!SAMANTHA!" **

**They were laying there right next to each other.**

**"You guys! Are you all right!" She asked.**

**"I'm...fine." Lakeyta tryed to get up.**

**"Me too." Samantha said just as week as Lakeyta.**

**"I told you not to fight over it. It was something that didn't need to be handeled with a fight." Summer said.**

**"You know what?" Samantha said staanding up. "I forgot what we were fighting over." **

**"Me too." Lakeyta said.**

**She walked up to her sister and hugged her. **

**"Come on. Let's go home." Summer said.**

**They left and went home. The boys were there. They saw them fighting.**

**"Come on! Share! You olny need some of it!" Rall said.**

**"I don't have to." Kinkong held a bag full of neopoints away from Rall as rall tryed to grab it. "I have more and I'm going to use it for something." **

**"But if there's any left over, can I have it?" Rall asked.**

**"NO! I'm giving that to Summer so she can put it in the neobank." Kin said.**

**"What are you two doing?" Summer asked.**

**"Rall wants my neopoints." Kin said.**

**"Were did you get so many neopoints?" Summer asked.**

**"We bet on the Chia and Yurble that were mud wrestling." he said.**

**"Bet?" Summer asked."You two know that your only allowed to go see those fights if you don't bet." Summer scolded.**

**"I know. But you always waist all your time trying to get neopoints for what me and Sammy keep asking for. So I thougt I'd get the neopoints." Kinkong said.**

**"Really?" Summer asked.**

**"Yep. Know I can get a baby paint brush and have my chia fixed. And there will be some left over for Sammy to be Fairie Painted." He said.**

**"Thanks!" Samantha said.**

**"And mabye some to get rall fire painted." He said.**

**"Cool! Your the best brother!" Rall said.**

**"Know stop the fights,please." Summer said.**

**"We'll try. But it will not be easy." Lakeyta said.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well. What do ya think. Good ending? This never happend though. I realy want a fire ixi,a fairie xweetok,and a baby broi. My usul is great. I don't think she needs to be painted. But her wraf could use some work. Please R&R. Thank you.**


End file.
